


Cariñosa

by RaineAdrasteia



Category: RWBY
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cariñosa, Celebrations, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Filipino reference, Historical References, Qrowin Week 2020 (RWBY), Qrowin Weekend 2020, Traditional Dance, cultural dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineAdrasteia/pseuds/RaineAdrasteia
Summary: Festivals were always a time of celebration, and everyone loved attending them. For Winter, there was only ever one reason why she went. The problem was she didn't know what it was, but perhaps a dance would help her find out. (17th century AU) For Qrowin Weekend 2020 - Celebration & Denial
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cariñosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy Qrowin Weekend!!
> 
> So this idea came up to me recently and I realized it would be great to use it for Qrowin Weekend 2020!
> 
> It has bits of my culture in it. Just a heads up, I'm Filipino and I saw great inspiration in our old cultural dances and history that I figured would be great for a Qrowin fic. We were colonized by the Spaniards many centuries ago so we have similar honorifics and terms to them, as well as practices. Though I didn't dive deep into it, I implied some things so it wouldn't be too difficult to understand.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

There was always something beguiling about the eve of _Fiestas_.

Whether it was the music ringing across the ballroom, the bright candles and decor that brought life to their manor, or the aromatic scent of exquisite food wafting in the air, Winter didn't know. Whatever it might have been, it was the one thing that consistently managed to convince her attendance.

She was never particularly fond of the feast, nor did she like how the room grew crowded quickly as hundreds of guests piled inside. She especially disliked having to keep up with numerous nonsensical conversations that led nowhere near things she preferred to discuss. They reminded her too much of her father's own functions, ones that were focused on business, dedicated to selling herself and her sister off to eligible bachelors of the high-class.

Still, she supposed these were different.

Despite the multiple inconveniences, she preferred it over anything else. It was a day where her father could not pose anything on her or Weiss. Any form of business or political arrangements were prohibited and if there were to ensue would be declared null and void. The thought of it being a night free of the family name's shackles brought her a sense of relief.

Festivals have always been a part of Remnant's tradition; a time of celebration that each kingdom observed for centuries. Though they practiced it differently, borders remained open to visitors who would want to witness different customs first hand. As the most elite family in Atlas, the Schnee estate, with its impressive size and architecture, was often the venue for the final nights of the festivities.

Being a member of the host family was a nuisance to some extent, but she wouldn't allow it to ruin the festive mood. Her appearances had always been rare, save for year-ends, which led for many to attempt a little chat, much to her chagrin. That didn't mean she wouldn't try to slip away when the opportunity presented itself.

She would try to revel in the celebration at the very least, considering that she'd already gone through the unnecessary lengths to be there. It had baffled her that although she manifested great displeasure for gatherings, something compelled her to be present.

But perhaps tonight, she'd find out why.

"Quite a surprise to see you here, _Señorita_ Schnee."

A gasp left her lips at the familiar voice, her mind racing with questions but she had shut them down. Swiftly hiding her discomposure, she let a scowl form on her face, taking a breath before turning around. " _Señor_ Branwen. What a pleasure," she spoke through gritted teeth.

A smirk instantly flashed on his lips, his hand gently reaching for her own before bowing to kiss the back of it. "I hadn't expected to see you tonight."

She flashed him a dead stare, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Nor I," she replied heavily. "And I don't suppose it hasn't been brought to your knowledge that I do, in fact, live in this estate."

"I'm more than aware." He chuckled as he stood back up, red orbs instantly locking onto her blue ones. "The fact of the matter is that you were never one for gatherings in your own _hacienda_."

She huffed under her breath. "They're troublesome functions," she muttered. "Rather unworthy of my time, I believe. Most especially, the company it provided." She gave him a once over before scoffing in disapproval.

He feigned crestfallen before guiding the hand he'd yet to let go onto his chest, right above his heart. "Your words pain me, _señorita._ Truly," he remarked teasingly, amusement gracing his eyes when he felt her hand stiffen.

A blush instantly crept up her cheeks, swiftly retracting her hand from his grip. "As it should, _señor_ ," she retorted, sneering softly in an attempt to hide her fluster.

"Must you be so cold? It's been some time since we've last seen each other, has it not?" A brow rose as he tapped his chin in thought, glancing to find her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Agreed. It has been over more than a year since the last time you've written back as well." She glared, lifting her chin and facing her back to him. "What a shame. It would have been of further convenience if you had remained 'missing', as they've reported you to be."

Her feet began to lead her away but he simply followed behind. "Would it be wrong to assume that you've longed for me while I was away?" He goaded, though the question was laced with honest curiosity.

"To many degrees, it is. How idiotic of you to assume that I have." She rolled her eyes before settling her sights on a corner relatively free of any guests.

"And yet, I would like to know if that is the case." He was impressed by the way she slipped past the crowd effortlessly. He'd imagined her attire hadn't made it easy but her movements were almost practiced. "Though, by the way you seem irked to leave, one would think I have the answer."

"Do not pretend to know me," she snapped over her shoulder, quickening her pace. "Your company is simply unwelcome."

"Is there no way to improve that?" He asked, tone almost taunting as he meandered after her.

"Not in the slightest." She glanced behind her before letting out a deep sigh. "And I would suggest you not follow me. People may begin to talk and we would not want news of that on the papers." Hearing of an _illustrado_ pining for the company of the eldest daughter of the most elite family of Atlas' _p_ _rincipalía_ would surely cause a commotion. However true that he'd been educated in a foreign kingdom and was respected highly, men of the middle class were rarely permitted to speak with high-class women regardless. Only doing so would spark controversy.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" He mused slyly, bowing his head to a stranger who caught a glimpse of them, quickly offering pleasantries before disappearing from his sight. "And if I recall, you didn't care for gossip. In fact, you specifically said they were nothing but dull-witted, moronic-"

"Silence!" she barked, whipping around to find him with a devilish grin. "This is nowhere near the time and place for your antics," she hissed, hand clenching at her side.

"I never mentioned attempting such things," he shook his head innocently, raising his hands in defense but retaining the mischievous glint in his eye.

She took in a breath, calming the frustrations that had built up before giving him a pensive look. She would be civil, even if it was proving to be a struggle. "Do excuse yourself and provoke another soul. I would like to enjoy my evening, if you will."

"Can I not assist to make your evening much more enjoyable?" He playfully offered a hand, which she smacked away with the fan strapped to her wrist.

"Hardly," she seethed. "I would rather-"

Her words were cut off by the sound of the band, blaring their music for everyone to hear. The crowd erupted in joyous exclaims and laughter as their faces lit up in undeniable excitement. The symphony of different strings melded together as they began to envelop the room. In a matter of moments, guests had made their way to the center of the floor, chins and chests jotted out with bright but pleasant smiles on their faces.

Qrow glanced to them, finding men leading women they likely courted towards the lines that formed in preparation for the first dance. An idea struck him as he turned back to Winter, suppressing his smirk when he found her looking in their direction. "Have you not once enjoyed our escapades during these events?"

"Memories I barely remember. Clearly, it must not have been as enjoyable as you thought." She knew it was a lie, just as he did. On nights that she couldn't tolerate her father's functions, she'd been met with the pleasant surprise of his appearance. It was never a favorable meeting at first, but it had just enough disdain for anyone to overlook them. Before anyone could notice, they'd whisked themselves away and escaped into the night.

"Then perhaps we could ensue new memories for you here. After all, you said it yourself that you wanted to enjoy the evening," he gestured to the couples lined across them, a respectful distance in between as they took their first steps.

"Not at all with you," she chaffed, pulling her gaze to his and tucking her arms in front of her waist sternly.

Smugness flashed on his face before he bent down to her height, his face mere inches from her own. He held back his chuckle when he noticed the pink tinge on her pale skin. "Are you certain that you've not missed me?

She refused to falter, trying her best to ignore the nerves that began to stir. "I am."

"Not even our previous ventures?" He questioned casually, catching a glimpse of the wide, open doors they used to abscond through.

"Scarcely of any relevance if it does not warrant my recollection," she shallowly ridiculed.

His smirk widened. "Perhaps thought of me for a brief moment?"

"I have not," she responded coldly.

He clicked his tongue inquisitively. "Is that the truth?"

"It is," she insisted.

"Then why do you refuse to meet my eyes?"

She froze, only realizing then how her eyes had trailed down from his over their exchange. She glared daggers at their feet, biting the inside of her lip as she forced herself to think of an excuse. "They're... not a sight of interest."

He laughed behind closed lips. "Is that so?" He noticed the way her hands began gripping at her folded arms, nails digging into her _camisa_. "Or are you simply denying what is clear to us both?"

She dared to lift her eyes menacingly, conveying her unspoken vexation. "There is nothing to refute on the matter."

"Then prove it," he breathed confidently, straightening his back as he studied her growingly perplexed expression.

She raised a suspicious brow. "Pardon?"

He chuckled before extending his hand, waiting patiently for her to take it. "Attest to your words," he nodded with a hint of arrogance towards the crowd. "If you've managed to convince me otherwise, then I shall leave you to enjoy the rest of your evening."

She peered down at his outreached hand in disbelief, a huff leaving her in exasperation. She didn't take kindly to his proposition knowing all too well how his character worked. It frustrated her to no end that he'd always been able to play her into a ruse, and it additionally bemused her as to why she ever allowed herself to fall prey at all. Stubbornness was in her nature, and she was confident he knew as much to use it in his cards.

It was still no indication that she'd back down from his challenge. "I suppose I can spare a moment to humor you," she hummed, slipping a hand over his, noticing for the first time that night how warm it was compared to her own.

He let a smile slip at the contact only for it to grow wider when he heard the music shift. Timing was on his side tonight, he thought as he led her to the dancefloor, stepping back to put some distance between them as music filled the air.

"How convenient," he murmured, watching her eyes narrow at the implication before turning in place and offering a light bow.

She held in the urge to roll her eyes as she gripped her long skirt. "Only you would think so." They stepped away gracefully, flicking their wrists in sync and keeping their eyes locked.

"What better dance to do with you _?_ " He teased, coasting behind her with ease, his back to hers before swiveling to find a scowl on her face.

She scoffed, shaking her head in disagreement as she pulled out her fan, hiding the blush that had returned. "Several others that do not display such advancements." The _Carñosa_ was common practice in any event which made it almost mandatory for people to learn. Its implication, however, was one of courtship; a daring man vying for the affection of a shy and gentle woman. Winter wanted to laugh; she was neither of those things.

Their distance remained humble as they passed one another, peering over their shoulders to get a glimpse, before turning away in a chase-like manner. She swayed to the music with ease, well-versed with the routine after having been taught by her teachers at a young age. Despite having danced with him in the past, she was still surprised at how effortless his movements were considering he hadn't received formal lessons.

Her eyes must have given her away when she noticed Qrow's lingering look, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. "See something to your liking?"

She fanned herself lightly, looking to the entrance behind him. "The front door that you'll be leaving through once this ends," she said phlegmatically.

"I see you haven't changed over the last year," he commented with a quiet chuckle.

She huffed, flashing him a contemptuous smile. "I'm surprised you've noticed, considering your absence."

He winced slightly but brushed it off, letting his cocky smirk return. "Would you prefer that I had not returned?"

Her pause didn't go unnoticed by him, tilting his head to her in interest. She let her gaze trail from him, avoiding his eyes entirely. "I'd prefer your departure."

"Is that truly what you desire?" His smirk faltered as he spoke. His tone was low, almost dangerous, and she felt herself shudder.

"Why would it not be?" She nearly growled, snapping her fan shut and holding her skirt once more, twirling in place before gliding away from him. The hostility was evident in her stride, head turned away in avoidance of his presence.

He followed in step quickly, pursuing her form across the floor before watching her pivot on her heel, skirt flowing at her side. Her eyes refrained from him as she took an interest instead in the couples surrounding them. With a flick of her wrist, the fan opened just as he grabbed its end, the decent distance between them significantly much less than it had been.

He peeked from beneath it, finding that her gaze remained elsewhere. A heavy sigh slipped from his lips. "Intel."

Her eyes faltered for a moment, almost regretting it as soon as she met his. "What?" She whispered.

Another breath escaped him as he switched their view, bringing the fan lower. "I was sent to gather information."

"What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed skeptically.

His eyes scanned at the nearby guests, lowering his voice. "Nothing I can discuss here."

"You could have simply mentioned it in a letter," she sneered, forcing her head to turn away.

"The manners of doing so had grown... dangerous over the year," he began, pulling the fan which caused her to move closer, earning him a glare. "It would have been far too perilous if I'd sent word."

"You were declared missing over the span of that time," she remarked almost painfully. " _Señor_ Ozpin had proclaimed the notice in Vale. It was not long before word traveled to Atlas."

"As I've been informed. He was rather surprised with my return." He near chuckled at the memory of the man's flabbergasted expression when he'd walked into his office as though he'd seen a ghost.

Her eyes sunk to the ground, hiding the dejection in them "He had reason to be," she said above a whisper.

"I know." His head nearly dropped, recalling that he himself had been stunned when most believed he'd been killed.

She shook her head, anger replacing the sadness in her blue orbs. "Many had assumed you've been compromised."

"And you were one of them." It was more of a statement than a question, as he'd already known what she didn't. She remained silent, her expression almost unreadable if it were anyone else but he knew it well. The corners of her lips dipped slightly, eyes softened despite the frustration lacing them, and the grip on her fan tightened.

"You hadn't thought of trying?" She swallowed hard, grateful that her voice hadn't cracked as she had anticipated.

"I have." He bent lower to face her evenly. "But the risk was far too great."

She bit her lip, daring to meet his eyes. "And what risk might that be?"

"You," he said softly, sliding his fingers over the fan slowly to gently touch the tips of hers.

Her mouth fell agape but she quickly recovered, pursing her lips before furrowing her brows. "What foolish reasoning is that?"

"One that is the truth," he shrugged before stepping away and getting down one knee, offering the handkerchief he had in exchange for her fan.

She turned once more, grabbing the cloth and flinging it by his sides as he fanned her. "And you expect me to believe it?" She asked in disbelief.

"That I do," he replied smoothly. "That is my truth, _señorita._ What is yours?"

Her hand froze, jaw clenching tensely as she strained her gaze on him. She had no words for his question, refusing to accept the answer that reverberated in her mind. A part of her knew that simply saying it could put an end to the bitterness that had grown in her heart, but the other refused to concede. She didn't want to acknowledge that perhaps, he had been right.

"My truth..." She tried to force out what words she had; anything but the ones lingering since he'd disappeared. "I..."

He watched her carefully as he stood, returning her fan as she swung her skirt in place. His feet guided him around her, studying the puzzled expression she wore as her gaze followed. He noticed the way she held on to the long cloth, knuckles paling in agitation in contrast to the soft flow it created.

"You..." She attempted once more, spinning around as she raised her fan before letting it flutter near him.

He dove to her side, shoulders brushing when he passed before moving to whisper in her ear. "Perhaps you would like another truth of mine?"

She looked to him questioningly before letting out a shaky breath. "And that is?"

They spun around simultaneously, taking a step apart before letting their hands cross in between, wrists touching as the fan and handkerchief met just as their eyes had. Winter remained taciturn against his sincere smile, steadying her breathing to make sure it didn't give away her perturbation, yet she knew her eyes betrayed her.

"I've missed you terribly."

No amount of control could inhibit the emotions she felt. Her widened eyes glistened in the light, a gasp escaping her throat as her bottom lip quivered subtly. She hadn't been prepared for it despite his earlier implication. Hearing his words made it feel all the more real, and that pressed an imaginary weight on her chest since she'd last heard his voice a long year before.

"You-," she stammered, growing aware of the softened look he offered. She gritted her teeth, clenching her eyes shut. "You are insufferable."

"You've mentioned many times over," he remarked lightly as she turned before reaching to clutch her hand.

She felt like fuming, huffing as she spoke. "You're quite idiotic."

He let out a faint chuckle. "I am aware."

"Leaving without a word was reckless of you," she persisted.

He nodded in agreement though his smile wavered. "I had my reasons but I sincerely apologize."

She shook her head, noticing his gaze from the corner of her eye. Her hand had unconsciously tightened its hold on his. "I believed you wouldn't return."

The white hair obscuring her face hid her from him, instead, letting his thumb graze the back of her hand affectionately. "Were you waiting for me?"

She instantly grew still, silence being her only response as her eyes were covered away, concealing the whirlwind of emotions that had burst in her. Their dance slowly drew to a close, music slowing as she did one final twirl, letting the small of her back land in Qrow's hold. She leaned over his hand, fan sprawled over her chest as she slowly drowned in his eyes.

The room grew quiet between the two, their attention from the crowd and the finished dance drifting as they focused on one another. Winter went through every attempt to hide whatever her eyes might have shown but the way Qrow had stared down at her with soft, red eyes and a gentle yet solemn expression was causing her reservations to fail and her defenses to break.

Denying what she felt was futile, she realized.

She sighed.

"Yes."

His eyes grew for a moment before he let out a breath, smiling softly as he pulled her upright. He'd deterred letting go of her hand despite already stepping away, returning the respectable distance they'd initially foregone. He caressed her hand as her fluster began to show, the color of a rose dusting the skin of her cheeks as she looked down in mild embarrassment.

"I have... missed you as well," she admitted quietly, avoiding his gaze while she fumbled with the sleeve of her blouse. "You stopped responding to my letters and I thought..."

"That I'd lost interest?" He asked almost teasingly, earning him a light hit with her fan. "How could I when I've been courting you for so long?"

"I'm aware of that," she retorted before breathing in slowly. "Perhaps it had crossed my mind at first that you'd found another."

"Is this jealousy I hear?" He mused lightheartedly, which warranted a harder strike. "I am only teasing."

She managed a small, amused smile before her head dropped to gaze at the hem of her skirt. "But when the notice had been released, I had assumed the worst."

A contrite look shifted on his face, eyes moving to look at their enclosed hands. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, laughing almost bitterly behind closed lips. "You hadn't intended it," she defended, guilt weighing on her shoulders.

"They could have tracked you down and used you against me," he explained cautiously, voice toned down to make sure no one else heard.

"I know."

"I couldn't risk putting you in that situation," he spluttered.

"I know," she repeated more securely, lifting her gaze to meet his in understanding. "But you've returned. Alive and safe. That's all that matters now."

"I suppose knowing you've been waiting for me was worth it," he teased, chuckling when she scowled at him playfully. "But perhaps I can make it up to you."

Her brow rose questioningly, blinking in thought. "What did you have in mind?"

A smirk appeared on his lips, eyes glinting with elation. "I may have something in mind." He glanced to the main door of the manor, which had been wide open for most of the evening. He quickly stepped in front of her, back poised and firm before bowing, his hand unrelenting to let go of hers. "What do you say, _señorita_?"

An honest smile formed on her face as her eyes reflected a similar spark, growing exhilarated at his proposal. "It would be my pleasure, _señor_." With a hushed laugh, her fingers interlaced with his and tugged him towards the exit before anyone could notice.

As they escaped into the dark streets of Atlas, she couldn't help but glance up at the bright stars illuminating the night sky, noticing how they brought a soft glow upon them as they ran. It was more beautiful than any candle lights or decorations they had back at the estate. The sound of leaves rustling and the wind blowing in their path had also been more endearing than the music played by the band earlier that night.

In that moment, a thought came to her and she couldn't suppress the grin that spread on her face.

Perhaps it was him that brought her to eves of _F_ _iestas_ after all.


End file.
